In accordance with conventional fluid handling devices, particularly infusion pumps, it is often required for a respective caregiver to manually insert a disposable infusion tube set into a fluid delivery system for delivery of fluid to a patient. In certain instances, when operating a pumping mechanism that utilizes a rotational or linear peristaltic pump mechanism, the user must “thread” the tubing into the mechanical drive elements. It may be further required that one or more ultrasonic bubble detectors and/or pressure sensors align properly before the pump can be used.
Thus, in general, setting up a conventional fluid delivery system for use is a time-consuming and error-prone process. Improper setup may also result in certain important safety features being disabled. If the pump is not set up correctly before use, the pump may malfunction, causing possible injury or death.
Certain conventional fluid handling devices include a safety feature such as “anti-free flow” prevention mechanisms. In general, an anti-free flow mechanism includes a physical clamp that clamps off a flow of fluid to a patient if the tube set is removed from the pump. Because they are prone to failure, these conventional mechanically actuated clamps have been common sources of recalls.
In accordance with both straight tube and cassette-based conventional designs, it is common to utilize a door or some other mechanism to fully envelope the disposable cassette into a respective housing. This impedes the caregiver from being able to view, inspect, and observe the system for proper operation. If something were to get caught in the door, such as another tube or piece of clothing while the door is being locked closed, the user typically would not be able to easily see the obstruction. This can lead to an unsafe operating condition.
In certain instances, the process for loading a disposable cassette into a pump has greatly improved with the introduction of conventional cassette-based disposable tubing sets. With the newer conventional designs, a small custom component is added to the tubing set to provide an easier method for loading the disposable tubing set into the pump. However, certain currently available devices require careful alignment of the cassette to the pump features. This can add new complications and safety hazards.
Many cassette based fluid delivery systems require that the user slide a respective cassette into a cavity. Subsequent to insertion, a respective lever can be used to lock the cassette into place. In these cases, the tube set is obstructed from view, making it difficult to remedy a jam or failure. This can lead to delays in delivery of fluid to a respective patient.
In accordance with use of other conventional cassette-based loading designs, it is required that the mechanical interfaces to the pump are engaged manually. In other words, the force necessary to engage the pump must be completely provided by the user handling the cassette. This can be problematic for a number of reasons. For example, conventional infusion pumps are often mounted on poles with wheels. Therefore, it requires the user to use two hands to load the set: one hand to stabilize the pump/pole and the other hand to engage the set. Another problem with conventional confusion pumps is that it can be difficult to properly align the cassette to the pump. Improper alignment can lead to frustration, errors or the misleading of the set, which can lead to unsafe operation.